The invention concerns a device for the recognition of residual synchronization errors of multiple slats or flaps placed next to each other in aircraft.
On aircraft wings, as a rule, multiple slats and/or flaps are placed next to each other. These are moved simultaneously during corresponding flight maneuvers. If breakage occurs in the suspension or drive of these slats or flaps, it is possible that one or even several of the slats or flaps placed next to each other no longer deploy to the extent desired. On the one hand, this results in undesirable forces on the aircraft due to asymmetry, and, on the other hand, in high mechanical stress of the flap bodies and the remaining intact drive train, as well as the structure of the wing itself.
In order to recognize the residual synchronization error of slats and flaps in the aircraft, it is already known, according to a first solution, for each flap segment to be equipped with linear travel sensors on the inside and outside edges. The signals of these sensors are used electronically to monitor synchronization. Such systems are comparatively complex in structure, since the current actual position of the slat or flap must be used.
This disadvantage is also present in a second known system in which angle sensors are used, instead of the linear travel sensors,.
Finally, as a third system for measuring the residual synchronization error of slats and flaps, the so-called lanyard system is known, in which a cable is stretched over the width of the slat or flap to be monitored The cable is fastened to the outside end of the outside flap segment and the flap segment is connected to a switch inside the wing. When synchronization errors occur, the changed length of the installation space is tightened and the switch is therefore operated. The signal from the switch is used to recognize the synchronization error. This system is relatively complex, due to the switch to be provided. Because the cable is so long, this system has an insensitive response behavior.
Finally, as a fourth system, a so-called overload recognition is known. After an error occurs in the flap operation, the remaining intact set assumes the entire air load of the flap segment. Additionally, the twisting of the flap segment causes high friction forces in the guides. The sum of these forces leads to actuation of the overload safety device and, as a result, to the stopping of the drive system. It is disadvantageous in this system that the structural components and the drive system are subjected to comparatively high mechanical stresses, since the drive system is stopped only after an overload is reached. This overload recognition is currently used, for example, in the slat system of the Airbus family.